1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording and replaying device having a recording medium such as a hard disk drive, an optical disk, and a semiconductor memory.
2. Related Art
In the related art, when a recording and replaying device which has a built-in hard disk drive or the like fails, or when the recording and replaying device may have failed, the recording and replaying device must be disassembled, the hard disk drive or the like must be taken out and connected to a separate environment such as an inspection environment, information which leads to identification of operation status of the hard disk drive or the like or a cause of the failure must be collected, and the recorded data must be checked, or the like.
JP 2006-293812 A discloses a recording and replaying device having a built-in hard disk drive which is not detachable, wherein it is judged whether recording state information of a signal recorded on a hard disk drive is normal or abnormal, and, when the judgment result indicates abnormal, the recording state information is transmitted to a factory through a communication line so that the recording state information can be analyzed at the factory and repair information is transmitted from the factory to the recording and replaying device.
However, disassembly of a device when a precision part such as a hard disk drive is detached must be executed by a person with certain experience, and work involved with this leads to an increase in maintenance cost. In addition, the work for connecting the precision part such as the hard disk drive to the inspection environment and inspecting the precision part is also required to a certain degree regardless of the type of failure, and the cost and time period required for inspection or the like is also a significant burden. In addition, when the device is disassembled and the hard disk drive is detached, generally, the power supply of the device must be switched OFF. However, when an abnormal phenomenon occurs due to a temporary reason, if the power supply is switched OFF, the abnormal phenomenon may not be reproduced, resulting in difficulty in identification of the cause.
Moreover, in the technique of JP 2006-293812 A, when a problem occurs in the hard disk drive, error information is transmitted to a factory (or a support center of the manufacturer) through a communication line (such as the Internet), and the repairing information is obtained from the factory and the error is recovered. However, in this configuration, there is the inconvenience that the device must be constantly connected to the external communication line. In addition, in the system, the factory supplies the repair information (repair program), and the user cannot directly check the state of the hard disk drive. Therefore, there is a possibility that important data may be lost during repair.